Les journaux intimes d'Anders et Mitchell
by pissenlitpower
Summary: Petites histoires écrites du point de vue d'Anders et de Mitchell qui partagent leurs impressions et leurs pensées sur les hauts et les bas de la vie à deux en tant que couple d'êtres surnaturels qui essaye tant bien que mal de mener une vie normale.


Le Journal d'Anders (Première Partie)

Je ne pourrais pas dire exactement ce qui m'a réveillé. Ce son de verre qui se brise; je l'avais peut-être rêvé. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai réalisé que mon lit tremblait. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement mon lit qui bringuebalait comme une vieille voiture sur une route cahoteuse, mais la pièce entière. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir remarqué qu'un de mes cadre photo, celui de la femme en talon hauts qui s'apprête à plonger dans une piscine, se balançais sur le mur de ma chambre tel un navire affrontant une mer houleuse. Ça m'a pris quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'on était en plein tremblement de terre et quelques secondes de plus pour que tout soit fini et que ma chambre soit calme à nouveau. La région d'Auckland était rarement sujette aux secousses sismiques. J'imagine que c'est la raison pourquoi je n'avais pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Lorsque la pièce a cessé de tremblé je me suis empressé de rouler sur le côté dans mon lit pour vérifier que mon amoureux était toujours là où je l'avais laissé. Je le trouvai couché sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte ; parfaitement endormi et complètement inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Un désastre naturel venait tout juste de frapper la ville; je devais vérifier que mon partenaire allait bien. C'est ce que font les gentils garçons, non?

Je passai une main sur son torse mais ne sentit aucun battement de coeur. Dans le cas de Mitchell, ça n'avait rien de spécialement alarmant. Je continuai mon investigation en plongeant ma main sous les couvertures pour atteindre son ventre duveteux. Sa peau était toute chaude sous mes doigts. Étant donné que j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit entre ses bras, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que je lui aie communiqué une partie de ma propre chaleur corporelle. Ma main s'égara un peu plus bas et je souris. Ouaip ! La partie la plus importante était toujours en place et en parfait état de marche. Je n'avais plus à me faire du souci sur l'état de santé de Mitchell.

Alors que je le tripotai sans aucune gêne, l'intéressé grogna comme un ours dérangé durant son hibernation et se retourna pour échapper à ma main inquisitrice. "Pas maint'nant 'nders… j'suis 'ndormis," grommela-t-il, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfouit son visage. Mon vampire était grognon et un absolu trouble-fête, pas de doutes possible; il était dans son état normal. Il n'avait probablement même pas remarqué le tremblement de terre.

Je plantai un baiser sur son omoplate et quittai le lit sans me soucier de mettre des vêtements. Grandpa Olaf avait raison: 'les vêtements c'est pour les faibles', et pour être honnête, j'aime bien me balader dans l'appartement, nu comme au jour de ma naissance… particulièrement quand je peux faire en sorte que Mitchell s'étouffe dans son café matinal en me voyant ainsi. J'essaye de ne pas lui jouer ce tour trop souvent par contre, ça perdrait de son effet.

La première chose que j'ai faite quand je suis arrivé dans le salon a été de me pencher devant mon aquarium. J'avais peur que le bruit de verre brisé soit venu de l'aquarium mais une inspection rapide de la structure me montra que tout était intact. Je regardai dans l'aquarium et fis un décompte rapide: "deux, quatre, six, sept… attends… où est le huitième, où est John?" Je cherchai plus attentivement; où était donc mon poisson Black Molly? Je ne le voyais nulle part. Habituellement, il était préférait être seul dans un coin de l'aquarium, à bouder comme un adolescent gothique en crise existentielle. C'est pour ça que je l'avais appelé "John", en hommage à mon amant et son attitude habituelle de lumineux petit tournesol enjoué. Mitchell n'a pas semblé apprécier la blague. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis toujours hilarant, pourtant.

Je fini par retrouver John derrière un coquillage, en vie et bien portant et laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement.

J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et attrapai une des bouteilles de vodka. Heureusement, elles ne semblaient pas avoir souffert du tremblement de terre non plus. Je me versai une rasade d'alcool dans un verre, ajoutai des glaçons et pris mon téléphone qui était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Pas de nouveaux messages: mais le contraire m'aurais étonné.

Il était minuit et demi; je savais qu'il était tard mais je composai le numéro de Dawn quand même. Après quatre sonneries, j'entendis une voix à la fois endormie et irritée me demander "QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Anders ?"

Dawn était fâchée. Parfait. Ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas écrasée sous une poutre du plafond ou quelque chose du même genre.

Je me raclais la gorge. "Je voulais savoir si tu avais fini avec le dossier que je t'ai donné concernant la compagnie de nourriture pour chiens," lui demandai-je, parce que maintenant, il me fallait une excuse pour justifier mon appel.

"Tu m'appelle au beau milieu de la nuit juste pour me demander ça ? J'aurais pu te le dire demain matin au bureau ! OUI, j'ai fini de regarder le dossier et franchement, des fois je me dis que j'ai hâte de prendre ma retraite et d'en avoir fini avec toi aussi. Maintenant je suis occupée à balayer de la vaisselle cassée partout sur mon plancher de cuisine alors bonne nuit, Anders !"

"Attends !" Je l'arrêtai avant qu'elle puisse raccrocher. "Est-ce que Ty est avec toi?"

"Heu oui," soupira-t-elle, "pourquoi?"

Je souris. "Je pari que vous étiez en train de vous envoyer en l'air durant le tremblement de terre et que tu n'as rien remarqué que le sol tremblait parce que Ty était en train de te baiser avec son énorme…" ma phrase resta en suspend parce que Dawn m'avait raccroché au nez. Personne ne semble apprécier mon humour. Je suis trop raffiné pour ces simples paysans.

Je me versai un autre verre d'alcool et j'envoyai un message texte à mon petit frère: "C'était quoi ce tremblement de terre, Axl ? C'est encore ton serpent géant imaginaire qui fait des siennes ?"

Je posai mon téléphone portable sur le comptoir et m'accotai sur la porte du réfrigérateur, savourant tranquillement ma vodka. Si Axl était encore vivant, je ne tarderais pas à avoir une réponse. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Les jeunes adultes sans emploi sont des créatures plutôt nocturnes.

Moins d'une minute passa avant que mon téléphone ne vibre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la réponse. "Il est loin d'être imaginaire et son nom c'est Jörmundgand, imbécile."

Bon, parfait. Cette insulte était la preuve ultime qu'Axl allait bien.

Je fis défiler la liste de mes appels manqués. Aucun ne venait de Mike. Même à moitié mort et en train de se vider de son sang, s'il avait remarqué que quelque chose s'était produit quelque part dans le monde, Mike m'aurait déjà appelé pour m'accuser d'en être la cause. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait c'était bon signe. Mon grand frère s'inquiète tout le temps, il ne sait rien faire d'autre. Dans son cas c'est "pas de nouvelles: bonnes nouvelles."

Je savais que je pouvais retourner me coucher maintenant. Ça tombait bien parce que mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

J'étais en train de verser les derniers cubes de glace dans le fond de l'évier quand j'entendis une voix inquiète appeler mon nom: "Anders ? Ça va mon amour?"

"Hum ouais, ça va. Pourquoi ?" je répondis, traversant ma minuscule cuisine pour rejoindre la silhouette noire de mon amoureux qui se tenait debout dans le salon sombre, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur des lumières de rues qui filtraient entre les rideaux. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cette apparition aurait pu être effrayante mais pas pour moi.

"Je me suis réveillé et j'étais seul dans le lit. Je me demandais où tu étais," murmura-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de moi. "J'ai vu que la lampe de chevet était sur le tapis et que les cadres qui étaient sur les murs étaient par terre. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit toi qui est décidé de décorer au milieu de la nuit pour rendre la chambre plus _feng-shui,_ alors je me suis levé pour venir voir si tout allait bien."

Je lui retournai son étreinte et le serrai contre moi. Ses paroles me touchaient plus que je ne saurai l'admettre. C'est si bon de savoir que quelqu'un se souci de moi.


End file.
